nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Der Wecker
Von Mätze < Die Entdecker > Tick ... Tack – Tick ... Tack – Tick ... Tack – Brrrrrrrrrrrr!! Scheppernd knallte der Wecker gegen eine Wand und fiel zu Boden. Die junge Gnomin mit den pinken Haaren streckte sich in ihrem Bett und gähnte ausgelassen. „Grete, steh' schon auf. Frühstück ist fertig!“ schallte es den Aufzug hinauf. „Ja, Mama...“ antwortete sie und quälte sich aus dem Bett. Sie nahm sich einen kleinen Stift von ihrem Nachttisch und schlurfte zu der Wand, um sich die Macke anzusehen, die ihr Wecker dort hinterlassen hatte. Neben die Macke schrieb sie das Datum an die Wand und murmelte: „Da war ich auch schon mal näher dran...“ während sie sich die Macken ansah, die näher an dem aufgemalten schwarzen Kreis waren. Als Grete ihren Wecker aufhob fiel ein Zahnrad heraus und blieb auf dem metallenen Boden liegen. Grete sah den Wecker an und hielt ihn an ihr Ohr. „Ich brauch 'nen neuen Wecker, Mama!“ rief sie, stellte den kaputten Wecker auf ihren Nachttisch und zog sich ihren Overall an. „Schon wieder?“ antwortete ihre Mutter, „Das ist schon der dritte diesen Monat!“ – „Dann soll Papa sie eben stabiler bauen. Mit Thorium, nicht nur mit diesem billigen Mithril.“ erwiderte Grete trotzig. „Und, bezahlst du das Thorium?“ fragte ihre Mutter. „Ach halt' doch die Klappe.“ murmelte Grete leise und sah das Zahnrad auf dem Boden liegen. Sie hob es auf, steckte es sich in die Tasche und ging frühstücken. Binnnnng, Bännnnng, Bonnnnng. Grete sah auf ihren Stundenplan. Erste und zweite Stunde: Gemeinsprache bei Frau Drillbohrer. Oh, diese Zicke! Grete mochte Frau Drillbohrer überhaupt nicht. Das war so eine, die ihre Lieblinge in der Klasse hatte, nämlich diejenigen, die keine Widerworte gaben, nichts in Frage stellten und Ahnung von technischen Dingen hatten. Grete aber gab Widerworte, stellte vieles in Frage und interessierte sich nicht im Geringsten für Technik. Frau Drillbohrer nannte das „schwierig sein“, Grete's Vater nannte sowas immer „selbstständig Denken“. Nun ja, die Konfrontation mit dieser Frau ließ sich wohl nicht umgehen. „This is a Goblon“ sagte Frau Drillbohrer und deutete dabei auf das Bild, das hinter ihr an die Wand projiziert wurde. „Goblin“ sagte Grete, „This is a Goblin, Miss Drillbohrer“. Die Lehrerin sah sie böse an. „No, Grete, this is a Goblon!“ sagte sie wütend. Grete wusste ganz genau, dass es „Goblin“ heißt. Sie hatte vor kurzem noch etwas über Gobline gelesen und spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich nach Beendigung der Schule ihnen anzuschließen und Piratin zu werden. „No, Miss Drillbohrer, I am s...“ – „Sit down and shut up, Grete!“ wurde sie unterbrochen. Grete setzte sich hin und Frau Drillbohrer notierte sich etwas in ihrem kleinen, blauen Büchlein, in der ihre Noten standen. Vermutlich ein „minus“ für „disturbing the lesson“ oder sowas. Als Grete sich wieder gesetzt hatte, fiel ihr das Zahnrad aus der Tasche und hüpfte, im Licht der Strahler glänzend und funkelnd, mit einem leisen Ticken über den Boden des Klassenraums, bis vor den linken Fuß von Rovis Zwockelmock. Der junge Gnom saß in seiner Schulbank, stützte den Kopf auf seinem Arm ab und schaute verträumt auf das Zahnrad. Dann hob er es auf, hielt es fest und sah wieder zu Grete herüber. Er hatte gesehen, wie es ihr aus der Tasche gefallen war. Und nun hatte er es in der Hand – etwas, das ihr gehörte! Er wollte es ihr zurückgeben, endlich gab es einen Grund, sie anzusprechen. Nach der Stunde... oder besser... nach der Schule. Binnnnng, Bännnnng, Bonnnnng. Die Schule war aus. Rovis stand nervös neben dem Schuleingang, das Zahnrad fest in der Hand und wartete auf Grete. Da kam sie auch schon, wild tratschend mit zwei anderen Mädchen. Die konnte er jetzt natürlich unmöglich unterbrechen, das war nicht Gentlemen-like, also ließ er sie einfach vorbeigehen. Er sah ihnen noch nach, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren. Dann steckte er sich das Zahnrad in die Hosentasche und trottete träumend nach Hause. Er träumte, wie er ihr das Zahnrad gegeben hätte, sie ihm um den Hals fällt und sie ein glückliches Pärchen werden. Daheim warteten seine Eltern und seine Schwester schon mit dem Mittagessen auf Rovis. Er brachte seine Tasche in sein Zimmer, wusch sich die Hände und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. Es gab geröstetes Eichhörnchen mit Feldsalat. „Und, wie war's heute in der Schule?“ fragte der Vater. Rovis nahm sich ein großes Stück Fleisch und etwas Salat. „Gut.“ sagte er. „Wir haben heute Plusrechnen gelernt!“ sagte seine Schwester stolz. Sie war noch viel kleiner als er und ging erst in die neunte Klasse. „Eins plus zwei sind drei, plus vier sind neun, plus zehn sind neunzehn, plus zwanzig sind neunund...“ – „Und was hast du heute gelernt?“ fragte der Vater und wandte sich Rovis zu, während seine Schwester weiter vorrechnete. „Ich hab heute meinen ersten Frosch gebaut.“ sagte Rovis und steckte sich ein Stück Eichhörnchenfleisch mit etwas Salat in den Mund. „Oh, hör' dir das an, Rita. Endlich fängt der Junge an, Roboter zu bauen!“ – „Eff...“ Rovis beschloss, erst runterzuschlucken. „Es war nur ein Frosch. Nichts besonderes.“ Nach dem Essen wollte der Vater seinen Mittagsschlaf halten, also hieß es leise sein. Rovis und seine Schwester saßen in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Boden und spielten Gnomory, ein Spiel, bei dem man pärchenweise dieselben Zahnräder, die auf Karten gestanzt waren, aufdecken musste. „Du, Rovis?“ fragte seine Schwester. „Ja?“ – „Wie ist das so in der siebzehnten?“ – „Och,“ antwortete Rovis, „eigentlich nicht anders als in der neunten. Es wird ein bisschen schwerer, aber man kann ja auch mehr. Und man interessiert sich plötzlich für andere Sachen.“ – „Andere Sachen?“ – „Jaa...“ Rovis wurde etwas verlegen. „Naja... Mädchen eben. Bei dir als Mädchen werden das später sicher Jungs sein...“ – „Jungs? Bäh!“ Rovis musste schmunzeln. „In deinem Alter hab ich das auch über Mädchen gedacht... aber irgendwann... ändert sich das.“ – „Bist du etwa verliebt?“ fragte seine kleine Schwester neugierig. „Ich weiß nicht“, antwortete Rovis, „Vielleicht.“ – „Rovis ist verlieehieebt! Rovis ist verlieehieebt!“ trällerte sie lachend vor sich hin. „Erzähl' das bloß keinem! Sonst verrat' ich Papa, was aus seinem Thorium-Mikroregler geworden ist!“ „Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr zusammen ins Zentrum“ schlug Mutter Rita vor. „Aber zieht euch vorher um.“ – „Jaaa!“ freuten sich Rovis und seine Schwester und zogen sich um. Rovis hängte seinen Overall über einen Stuhl, zog sich Hose, Schuhe, Pullover und Jacke an und half seiner Schwester beim Schuhe zubinden. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam die Wohnung. Als sie wieder nach Hause kamen gab es Abendessen. Danach gingen Rovis und seine Schwester wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie machten sich Bettfertig und Rovis durfte seiner Schwester, wie jeden Abend, noch etwas vorlesen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm letztens noch ein neues Buch gekauft, das Gordo Stahlstelze, seines Zeichens Importeur und zertifizierter Handelspartner des Dampfdruckkartells, aus dem Schlingendorntal, einem Land, weit außerhalb von Gnomeregan, importiert hatte. „Der neueste Verkaufsschlager“ hatte Gordo es genannt, „frisch gepresst und schon von den Kritikern aus Ratchet als 'grandios' betitelt“. Also konnte es nicht schlecht sein. Und so las Rovis seiner kleinen Schwester das dritte Kapitel von Short Jim Mithril's „Die Schatzinsel“ vor. Blüp! Blüp! ... Blüp! Blüp! ... Blüp! Blüp! ... Blüüüp! Blüüüp! Blüüüp! Der Wecker trötete aufdringlich vor sich hin. Rovis drehte sich auf seinem Bett hin und her, bis er endlich den Versuch, diesem Geräusch zu entkommen, aufgab und sich auf seine Bettkante setzte, um den Wecker ausschalten zu können. Er streckte die Arme von sich und gähnte. „Magot, komm, aufstehen!“ sagte er. Aus dem Bett seiner Schwester war ein leises Seufzen zu hören. „Mmmi will aba mmmich“ – „Komm, Frühstück ist bestimmt auch schon fertig.“ Er zog sich seinen Overall an und ging in die Küche, frühstücken. Als die beiden das Haus verließen, knallte es plötzlich gewaltig, direkt neben ihnen. Der Nachbar, Herr Schwarzschrot, hatte etwas Unkraut und eine kleine Rostschicht von der Außenwand gesprengt. „Können Sie damit nicht warten, bis die Kinder in der Schule sind? Nun sehen sie sich das an!" zeterte Rita Zwockelmock und deutete auf den völlig verrußten Overall, in dem ein leicht verdutzter Rovis stand. Also nochmal rein, Rovis wurde schnell etwas über das Gesicht gewischt, während er sich einen frischen Overall anzog und dann ging es ab in die Schule. „Gut dass heute Waschtag ist“, murmelte Rita Zwockelmock, als sie den Overall in den Wäschekorb warf. Sie stellte den Korb in dem kleinen Raum neben der Küche ab und begab sich ans Bettenmachen. Der Raum, in dem der Korb stand, war ein Kühlraum. Dort stellte man Dinge ab, die bei Außentemparaturen gelagert wurden, oder einfach nur Dinge, die nirgens sonst hinpassen. Er hatte nur eine Wand, nämlich die zur Küche. Der Rest war ein ausgehöhlter Stein. Rings um Gnomeregan wurden seit jeher solche Räume angelegt, um mehr Platz zu schaffen. Sie hatten sich auch bewährt, allerdings gab es seit jeher auch ein großes Problem damit: Ratten. Irgendwo kamen immer ein paar Ratten in den Kühlraum, futterten ein paar Vorräte weg und verschwanden wieder. Eine solche Ratte krabbelte in den Korb, eine Karotte vor sich her schiebend. Die Karotte war bis zur Hälfte aufgefrêssen und die grau melierte Ratte lag auf dem weichen Eichhörnchenpelzrand der Jacke von Magot und schlief. Ein dünner Sabberfaden zog sich von ihrem Maul bis zum Fell der Jacke und verklebte einen Büschel Haare miteinander. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und es wurde hell. Die Ratte schreckte auf, sprang aus dem Korb und schoß hinter eine kleine Werkzeugkiste, wo sie sich versteckte. Rita nahm den Korb und murmelte „Drecksratten“, als sie die Möhre sah. Sie schloss die Tür und warf die Möhre in einen Mülleimer neben dem Wasserbecken. Rita schrubbte ein Teil nach dem anderen durch das Wasser über die Waschplatine. Die Hände schmerzten ihr vom vielen Reiben. „Autsch!“ Irgendetwas hatte Rita da gepiekst. Vorsichtig betastete sie die Tasche des Overalls... Tatsächlich, da war etwas drin. Sie holte mit ihrer Hand ein Zahnrad aus der Tasche und sah es an. Es glänzte, ein wenig Schaum tropfte von einem seiner Zähne und die goldenen Querstreben reflektierten das Licht des Strahlers, sodass es Rita blendete. Sie steckte es in ihre Tasche und schrubbte den Overall sauber. Nach einigen Stunden aufräumen und putzen, Geschirrspülen und Wäsche machen, begann Rita zu kochen. Der Geruch von „SauberLauge“ wurde langsam von einem Geruch überlagert, der sich aus Verbranntem Öl, heißem Metall, gebratenem Fleisch, Gebäck und noch irgendetwas anderem zusammensetzte. Als ihr Mann und die Kinder nach Hause kamen, war das Essen gerade fertig. Es gab Schneehasenschnitzel mit Sonnengrassauce und als Nachtisch Kirschküchlein. Als alle aufgegessen hatten, begab sich Rita in die Küche und spülte das Geschirr ab. Sie wischte den Tisch ab und schrieb sich einen Einkaufszettel. Dann ging sie ein wenig zu ihrem Mann, kuscheln, bis dieser wieder zur Arbeit musste. Auch Rovis wurde kurz darauf von einem Freund zum spielen und experimentieren abgeholt. Also ging Rita Zwockelmock gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter Magot einkaufen. „Du, Mama?“ sprach Magot ihre Mutter an, „kaufst du mir was?“ – „Was denn?“ fragte Rita skeptisch. Magot zog eine kleine Puppe hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, eine mechanische, die mit einem Aufziehmechanismus sprechen konnte. Das neueste vom neuesten. Für gerademal 75 Silber! „Fünfundsiebzig Silber!“ Rita schnappte nach Luft. „Weißt du eigentlich, wieviel Geld das ist? Damit können wir drei Tage kochen“ – „Ich ess' dann dafür drei Tage nichts.“, versprach Magot und sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an. Rita überlegte. „Sagen wir, dafür gibt es dann dieses und nächstes Wochenende nichts Süßes, ja?“ – „Jaja, ist gut“, freute sich Magot. Am Ausgang wartete schon Gordo Stahlstelze's Schwester Gerda, um zu kassieren. „Na, Gerda,“ sprach Rita sie überfreundlich an, „wie läuft's Geschäft?“ – „Och, kann mich nit beklag'n. Die Leut' kauf'n ja ooch jed'n Mist.“ antwortete diese, während sie die Puppe an sich vorbei schob und 75,00 in den Kassomat eintippte. „Vier Jold acht'nzwanzich Silba un' zwölf Kupfa bitte.“ Rita zog ihren Geldbeutel aus der Tasche, an dessen Zuzieh-Kordel sich das Zahnrad verfangen hatte. Ein Zahn blieb an dem Rand der Tasche hängen, es löste sich von der Kordel, sprang in einem hohen Bogen ab und landete in der Tragetasche von Herrn Drahtzieher, der gerade den Laden verlassen wollte. Melkin Drahtzieher hatte in seiner Einkaufstasche eine Menge Zeugs untergebracht: Zucker, Sonnengras, ein Päckchen kleine Eier, lilane Lotusblüten, Rosenöl, Eichhörnchenfleisch, einen halben Windroc und ein paar Hefte und Stifte. Zwischen den Heften lag auch ein Magazin mit dem Titel „Schmiermittel – Sonderheft 2: Das richtige Öl für jeden Zweck“. Zu Hause angekommen, stellte Melkin die Einkaufstasche auf einen Stuhl in der Küche und nahm den halben Windroc heraus, um ihn in die Eistruhe zu legen. Den Rest stellte er in eine Ecke, seine Frau würde gleich nach Hause kommen und Essen machen. Er nahm sich ein Glas Milch, zog das Schmiermittel Sonderheft aus der Tasche und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er blätterte das Heft durch und wartete auf seine Frau. „Hey, Schatz!“ begrüßte er sie, stand auf und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Hey Schnuffel! Wie war dein Tag?“ antwortete sie. Melkin überlegte kurz. „Ach, eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Ich muss gleich noch bei deinem Vater vorbei, hab ihm ein bisschen was eingekauft. Und wie war dein Tag so?“ – „Wie immer. Ein paar Unfälle, ein paar Explosionsopfer, nichts besonderes passiert heute.“ Melkin's Frau war Sanitäterin im städtischen Hospital Gnomeregan. „Am Besten wird sein, wenn du das direkt zu Papa bringst, wenn du dann wiederkommst ist das Essen fertig.“ – „Jagut“ antwortete Melkin, zog sich Schuhe und Jacke an, schnappte sich die Einkaufstasche und verließ die Wohnung. „Hallo, Schwiegerpapa. Ich hab für dich ein bisschen was eingekauft.“ Melkin betrat die Wohnung des alten Gnoms. „Das ist aber nett. Danke dir, Melkin“ antwortete der Alte, nahm die Einkaufstasche entgegen und stellte sie auf einem Stuhl in seinem Arbeitszimmer ab. Dann schüttete er in der Küche zwei Glas Milch ein und ging mit seinem Schwiegersohn Melkin ins Wohnzimmer, wo die gemütlicheren Möbel standen. Dass es in jeder Wohnung surrte, war man in Gnomeregan ja gewohnt, aber so penetrant und ununterbrochen wie bei Herrn Gummizwirbel Senior war es sonst wohl nirgens. Der ältere Herr Gummizwirbel war Lehrer. Er unterrichtete das Fach „Gyromechanik“ durchgehend von Klasse zehn bis Klasse 25. Danach gab es Gyromechanik nur noch als freiwilligen Leistungskurs für angehende Ingenieure. Und für wirklich jede Schaltung und jedes Gerät hatte er irgendwo in seiner kleinen Wohnung ein Anschauungsobjekt stehen, das leise vor sich hin surrte oder tickte. Eine Frau Gummizwirbel gab es nicht mehr, jedenfalls keine seiner Generation. Er war viel zu sehr mit dem Lehrer-sein beschäftigt, als dass er Zeit gehabt hätte, sich eine neue Frau zu suchen. Seit seine Herzallerliebste vor rund acht Jahren bei einer Explosion um's Leben gekommen ist, weil ein junger Gnom sich verschaltet hatte, hatte er sich geschworen, den Pfusch in Gnomeregan zu bekämpfen und darauf einen großen Teil seines Unterrichts zu legen. Nur wer pfuschfrei arbeitet, arbeitet sicher und gut!, das war sein Grundsatz. Seit acht Jahren schrieb er nun auch schon an seinem Buch: „Analyse und Diagnose von Pfusch – Ein Ratgeber zur Feststellung und Definition von und zum sicheren, fachgerechten Umgang mit Pfusch.“ Als Melkin sich sich mit den Worten „Ich muss los, deine Tochter wartet mit dem Essen auf mich! Also, bis bald.“ verabschiedete, holte Herr Gummizwirbel die Tasche aus seinem Arbeitszimmer und ging damit in die Küche, wo er sie ausräumte: Die Lebensmittel kamen in eine Metallkiste im Kühlraum, der sie vor den Ratten schützte. Die Lotusblüten ließ er in einer kleinen Schüssel mit Wasser, die auf dem Tisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer stand, schwimmen und die Hefte und Stifte legte er daneben. Als er die Tasche zusammenfalten wollte, um sie besser verstauen zu können, bemerkte er das Zahnrad, das ihn von ihrem Boden aus anschimmerte. Er nahm es heraus, faltete die Tasche, schob sie auf einen Stapel zusammengefalteter Taschen unter eines der mit Büchern und Mechanik überladenen Regale und legte das Zahnrad auf die Hefte. Dann ging er schlurfend hinaus. In dem Raum roch es nach Büchern. Überall standen kleine Geräte und Roboter, lagen Bauteile und Schrauben herum, in jeder Ecke bewegte sich irgendein Uhrwerk oder ein Mechanismus. Und dahinter, dazwischen und bei einigen Dingen auch darunter standen und lagen Bücher. Ein „Handbuch der gyromechanischen Elemente“ hier, ein „Leitfaden der mechanischen Bauteile“ dort und ein „Lehrbuch der Pfuschkunde“ da. Zwischen den Buchseiten klemmten Zettel, auf einigen sah man ein Stück Bauplan, auf anderen Teile von Formeln. Nur die Schüssel mit dem Wasser und den Lotusblüten auf dem Metalltisch brachten Ruhe in diesen sonst so unruhigen Raum. Als der alte Gnom wiederkam, hatte er sich umgezogen. Die ordentliche und vorgeschriebene Tüftelschutzkleidung nach Standard 12a „Tüfteln in fortgeschrittenem Alter“ hatte er abgelegt und dafür seine gemütliche und angenehm weiche Baumwollkleidung angezogen und durch halboffene Pantoffeln ergänzt. Er hielt eine brennende Kerze in der Hand, die er auf den Tisch stellte. Dann setzte sich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl, nahm eins der surrenden Geräte hinter sich aus dem Regal und begann daran herumzuschrauben. Immer wieder klopfte er irgendwo gegen das Gerät, lauschte daran und machte sich Notizen, bis die Kerze abgebrannt war und er ins Bett ging. Am nächsten Morgen steckte Herr Gummizwirbel die Hefte und Stifte in seine Ledertasche und sah das Zahnrad kurz an. Die leicht zerkratzten Stellen an dem kleinen Loch in der Mitte sagten ihm, dass es schon mal benutzt worden war. Er warf es in seine Tasche, ließ sie zuklicken und ging damit in die Küche. Dort stand schon ein Glas Milch bereit, an dem sich kleine Wärmetröpfchen gebildet hatten und der „Tagesanzeiger Gnomeregan Süd“ lag daneben. Er nahm den Teller vom Herd, auf dem ein Maisbrot mit einem Stück Käse lag, schlug die Zeitung auf und begann zu frühstücken. Binnnnng, Bännnnng, Bonnnnng. Erste Stunde: Gyromechanische Grundlagen in Klasse 11c. Er lächelte. Die jungen Gnome mit einfachsten Grundlagen zu faszinieren und für die Gyromechanik zu begeistern, das mochte er, dafür war er Lehrer geworden. Er betrat die Klasse. „Guten Morgen, Professor Gummizwirbel“ schallte es ihm entgegen. „Schönen guten Morgen, ihr Lieben. Na, alle gut geschlafen und bereit, ein wenig zu tüfteln?“ – „Jaaa!“ antwortete die Klasse. „Na dann lasst uns mal anfangen. Wir haben ja letztes Mal diese Uhrwerke zusammengebaut. Hat denn jemand eine Idee, wie man die ausbauen oder umfunktionieren könnte?“ Ein paar Schüler meldeten sich, andere schraubten an ihren Uhrwerken herum und in einer Ecke knisterte und zischte es schon verdächtig. Nach Schulschluss ging Professor Gummizwirbel nach Hause, briet sich ein kleines Ei und eine Scheibe Eichhörnchenfleisch und begab sich nach dem Essen zum basteln in sein Arbeitszimmer. Als er sein Bauplanbuch nach einem neuen Projekt durchblätterte, klopfte es an der Tür. Sein Sohn war zu Besuch gekommen. Eine dreiviertel Stunde, dann musste er auch schon wieder los. Aber nicht, ohne um einen neuen Wecker für seine Tochter zu bitten, für den er selbst leider keine Zeit hätte. „Schon der vierte Wecker diesen Monat“ hatte sein Sohn gesagt. Die Kleine hatte wirklich Temperament. Er sah sich den zertrümmerten Wecker an, den er als Ersatzteillager nutzen sollte. Ein Mithrilgehäuse, natürlich. Wenn es schon der vierte Wecker war, warum war sein Sohn dann nicht auf Thorium umgestiegen? Dieser Sturkopf! Der Professor beschloss, seiner Enkeltochter einen neuen, fünften Wecker zu bauen. Einen mit einem Thorium-Gehäuse. Und zusätzlich wollte er ihn noch mit einem stabilen Eternium-Drahtgerüst verstärken. Also machte er sich an die Arbeit. Ticktick – Tacktack ... Ticktick – Tacktack ... Ticktick – Tacktack ... Der Wecker tickte so leise, dass man genau hinhören musste, um das Ticken zu hören. Ticktick – Tacktack. Das Doppeltakt-Uhrwerk war fertig. Nun fehlte nur noch die Verbindung zu den Zeigern, das Teil, womit ein Uhrmacher seine Uhren fertigstellt. In vielen Uhren aus Gnomeregan wurden sogar kleine Sichtfenster eingebaut, durch die man dieses letzte Zahnrad sehen kann. Manchmal war dort der Name des Uhrmachers oder eine Widmung dort eingebaut. Auch in dem Thorium-Gehäuse mit Eternium-Drahtgerüst hatte so ein Sichtfenster. Der alte Gnom durchsuchte seine Zahnräder. Kein hübsch poliertes dabei, besonders keins, das passen würde. Er erinnerte sich an das Zahnrad, das er heute Morgen in seine Tasche geworfen hatte und kramte es heraus. Die goldenen Streben, die silbernen, stabilisierenden Zwischenräume, die kaum abgenutzten, golden Zähne – ja, das war das richtige Zahnrad dafür. Und es passte wie genau dafür gemacht. Professor Gummizwirbel baute es ein und steckte das Gehäuse mit einem „Klick“ zusammen. Der Wecker für seine Enkeltochter war fertig. Er zog sich seinen Mantel über, steckte den Wecker in die Manteltasche und stapfte gemütlich durch die Straßen. Vorbei an beleuchteten Fenstern, an „Andy's Dampfdrucksysteme“ und „Terris Roboschreiterreitschule“, an „Großmutter Märte's Kiosk“ und „Stahlstelze's Importlager“, bis er an der Laborgasse links abbog, um zur Wohnung seines Sohnes und dessen Familie zu gelangen. Er klopfte und sein Sohn öffnete ihm. Er hängte seinen Mantel über den Stuhl und sie aßen gemeinsam mit seiner Schwieger- und seiner Enkeltochter zu Abend. Ticktick – Tacktack ... Ticktick – Tacktack ... ganz leise hörte man es ticken. Ticktick – Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! Mit einem lauten Knall flog der Wecker gegen die metallene Wand und fiel klappernd zu Boden. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! Grete stand murrend auf und schaltete den Wecker aus. Sie sah ihn an. Nicht eine Macke! Ihr Großvater hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Sie betrachtete das sich langsam, ruckartig drehende Zahnrad durch das Sichtfenster auf der Rückseite, das sie golden anschimmerte. Grete musste lächeln. Irgendwie kam ihr das Zahnrad bekannt vor... sie sah zur Wand und entdeckte eine deutliche Macke auf der schwarzen Farbe des großen Punktes, der auf ihre Wand gemalt war. Zum ersten Mal nahm sie den silbernen Stift und ließ den schwarzen auf ihrem Nachttisch liegen, als sie das Datum neben die Macke schrieb. „Grete, komm, Frühstück ist fertig“ rief ihre Mutter von unten. Sie stellte den Wecker wieder auf den Nachttisch, zog sich ihren Overall an und ging nach unten, frühstücken. Ende Kategorie:Geschichten